The Devil of Justice
by Gen3sian
Summary: He had become a nobody but with a simple encounter with the Straw Hats, his life has a different meaning. What mysteries does man hold? What past made him what he is? What actions will the man turn to become? If he becomes his enemies' devil... Shall we embark on the Grand Line as the Guard of the Straw Hats!


**I don't own One Piece. It's specially made by Eiichiro Oda-senpai.**

 **There will be some character that are made by me.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

CHAPTER 1: An Encounter Over the Seas

The Seas are specially created for those who are brave enough to travel through the vast world of the Blues.

There are Pirates, a ruthless and merciless group that travels the seas for riches and glories. Some are because of the adventures it brings to the crew. And others to make a name for themselves. Those who are well-named are wanted for either destruction or power they had. They are given a wanted poster with their faces on and depending the reward, they are named more dangerous.

There are also a group of a Navy. Named themselves, the Marines, are the military sea force. An organization who are more keen on making the world a peaceful one. Their tasks are chasing after those who disturb it, enforce the law, international security and military operations. Also who takes part leading them are the World Government, their mainly faces are the Gorosei or the Five Elders. But above them, the Celestial Dragons or Tenryuubito.

There are some pirates who allied with the Marines. Those who let them do as they please unless they are needed. The Shichibukai (Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea). Typically, they are pirates. They don't care nor respect the Government. For others they are called the 'government dogs'. But their strength are what the government kept their eyes on them to which they are recruited because of it.

There are those who aren't part of piracy or the navy. They who oppose the system, the Revolutionary Army, are different from others. They are a powerful military organization. Their motives are unknown for those that oppose them such as the Marines and the World Government. Some tells that they are a group capable of destroying kingdoms because of their powers. Others says they are corrupt group to create chaos and destruction.

And lastly those who balance between the three great forces, between the Marines and the Shichibukai, are the Yonko (Four Emperors). They are the most notorious and powerful pirate captains in the world. They are not allies nor are they strictly enemies one another. They prefer to remain autonomous under most circumstances. As their power are most likely in the New World.

 **-Scene change: An Unknown Part of Grand Line-**

From a unknown area of the seas in the Grand Line, a medium-size boat travels peacefully with a man over. Napping, without worrying for today to leave for tomorrow. His black messy hair shadowed his sleepy eyes. And his tanned skin showed its color for travelling or being opened for a long time.

Wearing a grey trench coat, under it a stylish hoddie which had a skull design on his chest, black loosen pants and military combat boots. Over his head, round goggles rested on his grey square-shaped cap.

On his waist a black silver handled katana with a dragon detailed Saya (scabbard). Its well-made would anybody think that a master class blacksmith would have forge this beautiful sword.

Leaving the seas open, the man rested for the day looking for something until he reached land.

"Hmm?" Hummed, opening one eye the lazy man on his little boat.

The man steps out of his boat. Knots his boat on the bay, he walks to the little town on the island. Looking for something to eat, he marches to the nearest restaurant.

Inside there are variety of people. Big guys showing their strength on arm-wrestling. People drinking their beer, telling stories of their journeys and tales, and singing among them.

The man sits down in front of the bartender and asks. "Could you give me grilled steak with cola, please?"

The bartender looking at the man in front of him, nods and goes to the kitchen to fetch the food.

The man sitting on his seat, waits for the food to come. Some of the customers starts ogling at him for some reason. One of them stands up and starts to approach the man waiting for his food. He was taller than the rest of the group he was. His bald head with a black moustache was noticed by various customers inside. He was wearing a white tank top with a tan pants under it. He put his arm over his shoulder and asks. "Hey, friend. Would you let me ask you something?"

The man ignores his question and keeps quiet about it. The bald man continues speaking over his shoulders. "Where did you get that sword? It seems quite expensive. Maybe you would like to give it to me. A rookie like you, shouldn't carry such beautiful sword." Said the man mockingly.

The bartender finally arrives with the food and gives it to the man who asked for it. The man starts eating his meal quietly, ignoring the fool next to him.

The bald man, starting to get irritated, smashes the table in front of him. Throwing the food on the floor. The man still keeps quiet while watching the wasted food the chef made.

"See? Because you didn't give me your sword, this happened." He smirks, putting the guilt on him. His face starting to curl to a smile, asks in more menacing tone. "Now... will you give me your sword willingly? Or we'll have to do it forcefully?"

The man turning his head to the bald man, starts to look more menacing as his dark purplish eyes were seen. The bald man not taking the idea that the man was trying to do. "What? Are you mad that I made your food spoil? HAHAHA! Look boys, this is how I'll take his child's sword." Said the bald man, looking at his group.

He lifts his hand, clenching to a fist, and gives the spoiled brat a punch to his face. As the fist reaches his face, it made quite a nasty sound. The group that were with the bald man laughed as the unlucky brat was about to be robbed. But their faces suddenly changed when the bald man kneels down, holding the hand he punched as his fingers were broken.

While they looked at his guy down, the group raised the face looking at the brat that got punched. He was supposed to be bleeding at least or having a bruise on his face. But there was nothing. Not a bruise nor blood at all.

"Is that all?" The black-haired guy asks, crouching to see better at the bald one.

His hand reaching to his face, grabbing with a monstrously strength that lifted his body while the bald man's sane hand grabbed the wrist of his grabber. The group and the bystanders couldn't believe what they were seeing. A man out of nowhere, that looked more thinner that the other was holding him as if he was grabbing grapes. His face, leaning closer to the man, asked one more time. "Is that all?"

Since the bald man didn't respond at all, he was thrown to his little group to which they didn't take it well.

"Hey, you! What is your problem?!" One the men yelled, unsheathing his sword. The black haired man glanced at the group. His presence was felt for those who were challenging him. It was almost heavier that they thought. It is as if they have chosen poorly to rob the guy and got themselves into a tiger's den.

The black haired man turns to the scared bartender and bows down. "I'm sorry that your food got wasted." He apologizes, paying for the ruined food.

He turns back to the men still kept their sword unsheathed but their eyes showed terror. He sighs at the pathetic bunch pissing themselves off after they were overwhelmed by a single man. He marches outside of the restaurant, leaving those poor idiotic souls alone as the bystanders watched with their eyes unbelieving what they just saw.

One of the bystanders, a girl, smirks and decides to tail that interesting man.

The man went stores by stores to buy any supplies he could think about before leaving the island. He walks and walks, buying what was necessary for his travels but there was something he got annoyed with. He sighs, turns back and says. "Hey, you. I don't know who you are but I hope you know what you'll get if you keep following me."

Behind one of the buildings, a girl merges from the shadows looking defeated by being discovered. The girl seems slightly smaller than him, her blonde long hair, her amber round-shaped eyes, her pale skin as snow. And her slender body with a touch of a feminine body well developed.

She was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket, under it she was wearing a T-shirt which a design was written 'Freedom!', blue jeans with a silver chain holding onto her pockets with a leather belt around her waist and a teal-colored shoulder bag. On her back-waist a simple sheathed dagger was wielding his girl.

"What do you want?" Asked, glancing at her.

"You seem strong. Can I tag along?" She replies with an innocent tone.

He just glances for a moment, looking at the girl to which he didn't understood at all. She just appeared from nowhere and now she asks him to tag along.

Scratching his head, he asks. "And why of all people you chose me?" His eyes lazily looked at her.

"I saw your fight back in the restaurant. And your skills are too good to take my chances." She grins, showing an innocent yet cute expression.

Not knowing what to do that she just asked and didn't want to be rude, he replies. "I don't know. I'm kind of a hurry. I'll tell once you help me bring these supplies to my boat."

She nods, knowing that she may have gained a companion on her journey. She grabs some supplies he was carrying, helping his new 'nakama' to his boat.

"Ne, ne. What's your name?" She asks, walking next to him.

"My name is..." He was about to speak but was interrupted by some familiar yet annoying voices.

"Hey, you!" The people back in the restaurant were standing between them and the port. "You will pay for what you did back then. Nobody... I say, NOBODY! Messes with us the Greedy Wolf Pirates!"

Bystander started watching them, scared that a single man casted their fury onto him. Silence fell for a moment. And the first thing the black-haired man could manage to say was.

"'Greedy Wolf' Pirates? Who are those guys?" His reply, made every pirate and bystanders to pop their eyes out and barge their teeth at him as if he was taking them for fools. The girl next to him chuckles at the display.

"Let me see..." The girl next to him, putting down the supplies, grabs inside her bag various sheets of papers that looked like wanted posters.

Changing pages, she finally looks for the poster of the pirates' captain. On the poster, a bald headed character could be seen licking his sword as a maniac. He was named 'Bloody Wolf' Zaus. Dead or Alive. Reward of 38,000,000 bellies.

The bald man named Zaus had his broken hand bandaged by his crew doctor.

"Not bad. Unless he is just a simple thug making ruckus and killing innocents." She states, holding his wanted poster, uncaring the men in front of her.

"And who are you suppose to be, you bitch!" Zaus hisses as he unsheathes his sword and points at her with his broken hand.

One of his men takes a look at her trying to remember who she was. As he realized her identity, he calls to Zaus in a scared tone. "B-Bo-Boss!"

"What?!" He yells to his men to which he didn't understand his fear.

Raising his hand, he points at the chick in front of them and yells. "S-She's... Amelia, the 'Blonde Thunder'! A bounty hunter!"

" _A bounty hunter..._ " The black-haired guy thought calmly, glancing to the girl next to him.

"Excuse me for a minute." She says to her new companion before unsheathing her dagger.

She charges to her opponent, leaving the man alone with his supplies.

The men preparing his swords against a simple girl, tried to cleave her. Suddenly, she disappears from their sight. She had jumped over them, trying to take them off guard.

"What the hell? There she is!" One of the pirates pointes at her as she lands on the other side.

"You people deal with that bitch! I'll deal with this fucking brat!" He snarls, ordering his men against the bounty hunter, leaving the man for himself.

Zaus charges with his sword on hand to the man who got humiliated because of him. His first swing tries to behead him. The black-haired man slightly leans back, avoiding the sword reaching to his neck. Zaus continues his barrage of swings to him. He simple dodges without using his majestic katana on his waist after mumbling something.

A few seconds later, Zaus was already tired because of his full swings without resting for a second. But that wouldn't let him rest unless he had given at least a scar to this idiot in front of him.

"Stop moving around! And let me kill you!"

Watching Zaus, in front of him, it started to get annoyed and bored that someone like him would be able to do something at him. He sighs and leaves him do as he pleased. Noticing this chance, Zaus didn't hesitated to cut him into pieces for humiliating him.

Meanwhile Amelia continues fighting with Zaus' crew. Over twenty-five men, she had already knocked out seven people. Changing her rhythm to speed without tiring herself continues moving side by side fighting them vigorously. Her quick feet made her fast for those untrained bunch of lazy pirates she was against.

She was just getting started up with this bunch of people. Suddenly a crash was heard behind her. Zaus' crew and Amelia looked at the source of the sound and saw smoke screen. As the smoke started disappearing, there was a shadow inside. When the smoke finally disappeared, the Greedy Wolf pirates saw their captain unconscious with his face unrecognizable because of the swellings, both arms broken and a destroyed body.

The black-haired guy dusting his clothes off, walks to their captain. The bystanders, pirates and Amelia couldn't understand how it ended like that. The guy crouches to check if he was still alive. Once checked he turns to Amelia and says.

"Hey, he's still alive. Kind of. Do you want still to bring to the authorities for the reward?"

Their crew, even though they didn't understand fully how their captain was defeated, wouldn't let him be sent to prison.

"Don't mess with us! AT HIM!" They roared, charging directly their anger at the black-haired guy.

"Hmm... Maybe not here." He mumbles, looking around before he walked to an alley.

While he kept the crew occupied, Amelia walks near the captain's, barely alive, body to check him. She then hears some mumbles Zaus was making under his destroyed face.

"...vil...d...don...don't...fight...the devil."

Amelia couldn't figure that he meant with 'devil' but then she turns her head to where that black-haired guy went. She ran, wanting to know the meaning of Zaus' words.

From what she was hearing, the fight was continuing as the leaned from the walls to have a look at it. She saw something unbelievable. The pirates were trying to cut the guy with their weapons but he was just standing still without flinching. His clothes weren't completely cut.

"What in the world?" She mumbles, her eyes widen, confused.

The pirates were literally struggling to cut the black-haired guy. Their weapons were useless against, for some reason, his body. It is as if his body was literally iron or much more resistant.

"You guys really are taking your time with me." He yawns, already bored by these weaklings. "Let see you can defeat me against this." Grabbing his sheathed katana, bashed one by one with the scabbard of his sword. Some of the pirates maintained their distance from him couldn't believe that they were against some kid.

He then mumbles something and disappears from their sights.

Amelia couldn't believe her eyes. As she was watching from a far distance and proud of her speed, she couldn't see anything. His speed was something unbelievable. She was nowhere on his level, not even close. He was perfectly more experienced than her.

In a brink of an eye, most of the pirates were knocked out somehow by him.

"Pheew. This will hold them for now." Wiping off the sweat, he sighs, stretching his legs.

Noticing his deeds, Amelia barges in wanting to know what he had done.

"Wait a minute! How did you sped up that fast?! And how did the swords did nothing to you?! You were just standing still! I need a complete explanation!" Her eyes twitched in confusion and anger, storms in to his face, a huge tick mark on her forehead, wanted a complete explanation.

"Hahaha... Maybe another time." He scratched the back of his head, with a sweatdrop, trying to avoid the unwanted questions.

Leaving the alley, Amelia was still fuming because the black-haired guy still didn't tell her about that. Walking to Zaus, Amelia ties him up and decides to bring him to nearest Marine post to get her reward.

"Yosh! With him I have the reward." He smiles happily. Forgetting about something, she tilts her head for a moment but she then remembers as she slams her fist onto her other hand. "Oh right! I still don't know about your name yet!"

Taking a moment the two of them, she once again introduce herself.

"My name is Amelia, or you can call me Ame-chan. As the pirates said before, I'm a bounty hunter nicknamed as the 'Blonde Thunder'."

"I'm Kai. Nice to meet you." He introduces himself.

"Okay, Kai. Nice to meet you too." She starts humming while pulling Zaus' tied body onto the boat, turns her head to Kai and wonders. "So Kai, what brings you to the seas?"

"Well, I'm looking for a group I got interested in." He replies, looking at the vast seas of the Grand Line.

Getting curious of what he said, Amelia had to ask. "What kind of group are speaking about?"

He pauses for a moment thinking that she may end up being an enemy of them if he revealed about them. "Are you sure? You may not like them." He sweat-dropped.

"Oh come on. It's not like you want to go and see a bunch of pirates." She assumed sarcastically. But she did indeed nailed. She saw how Kai turned his head to a side, avoiding to look at her.

"WHA~T! ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY WOULD YOU GO TO A PIRATE SHIP?!" Her high-pitching voice would almost bleed Kai's ears.

"Shh! Ame-chan! I don't want to be recognized by the Marines if you keep shouting like that!"

She sighs. "But I wanna ask; who are those pirates you got interested?"

Looking for what he wanted to show her among his things on his boat, Kai finds a newspaper of the group they made a name for themselves several weeks ago. Amelia receiving the paper, she starts to read.

"It says; 'Straw Hat Pirates declare war against the World Government. After their declaration of war, the pirates battle against the greatest agents of the Ciphel Pol, the CP9. To which defeating Rob Lucci, the current leader of the Ciphel Pol. And they managed to escape including the bombardments of several Vice-Admiral ranks battleships.'. WHAT THE HELL?!"

He chuckles at her reaction. "Yeah. But they aren't a bunch of low pirates. Hahaha. They are quite formidable."

"Yeah right." She replies sarcastically, pouting.

Putting his supplies onto his boat, he turns to Amelia. "So, now that you know that I want to meet these pirates. Are you still wanna hang out with me?"

She pauses. She could have thought that with his strength she could have found a powerful ally, but now, she doesn't know how to reply to that. "Um... I don't know. Are you really a pirate by the way?"

"Me? A pirate? No, not yet. I'm a simple wanderer of the seas, kind of."

She pauses again, glaring at Kai. Even though she could fight him somehow, even though she can't take him off guard and deal with him. She wouldn't be a match for him since she saw how powerful he was back then. She can't even lay a finger on him even though she desires it.

But she had to decide which choice she'll do. Will she follow him even though he would meet a bunch of pirates? Or part away with him, leaving a chance to have a powerful ally? She may regret it later but she had no other choice.

"I...I'll take my chances and go with you." She struggled to speak, but she had no other way to know more about his strength.

"If you wish it."

Preparing his supplies, unfurling the boat's sails, they travel to the next island.

" _Luffy, I'll meet you soon_." Kai though, smiling, while he is managing the boat's helm and Amelia just sitting on the deck.

But as they marches, inside the island where they just left, two shadows wearing cloaked robes call someone with their Den Den Mushi.

"What is it?" A voice was heard through the snail communicator.

"Boss, we found the girl but it seems she went with someone with his ship." A clocked figure with a male voice informs.

"With someone?"

"Yes. He is a black-haired boy which seems he handles swordsmanship. But he didn't even used it against a wanted pirates, sir." Another clocked figure says, but this time a female voice.

"Hmm... For now, tail those two to the next island. And give me the report once you reached them, alright?"

" **Yes, sir.** " Both replies with using ending the call.

'Katcha'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
